Hanging By a Moment
by Cherry Emi
Summary: OneShot, Not a Songfic. Just some EdWin fluff... No real plot, sorry. Just sit back and enjoy. PLEASE REVIEW!


Hey! CherryEmi again! So I was lying in bed one night and I had this sudden epiphany of this BEASTLY EdWin moment. Then the next day the next TCFF theme came out, and it fit perfectly! Wow. Brilliance. Anyway, I'll love any reviews, good OR bad.

And to those who read my last fic, I did win the contest, thank you so much for your support! (Ok, so it was all of 2 reviews XD)

Dedicated to Ibi-chan, my Ceposoro partner, for dealing with my insane babbling, and babbling on with me, and Erin-chan, for being my "editor", sadly though she shall never read this I don't think. PLEASE for gosh sakes DO NOT get offended if you are not mentioned, just because I did not write you down THIS TIME does not mean I do not like you.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Winry crept down the stairs, careful to wake no one. Her heart beat faster with each breath. She had promised herself she would do this. Ed and Al had come two days ago for the normal repairs and such. During that time, Winry promised herself to do this. Tomorrow they would be gone again. She had to do this, to say this, before they left again.

In what had felt like ages, Winry finally came to the living room door. Her body felt rigid and numb from her anxiety and nervousness. Although she was almost paralyzed with emotion, she actually was not so sure why. Could she be worried about how he would react? Maybe he would be so sick of her trying to meddle in his life that he would finally shut her out forever. After some deliberation and thought, Winry finally pushed the door open and glided through.

The lamp on the table was still on, emitting a dim light. On the couch lay the sleeping form of her childhood friend. His breath was easy and even and there was a book about to fall out of his hand. The dim glow lay gracefully upon his resting shape. Winry tried to make her way silently through the room, but fate would not have it. Unbeknownst to her, a forsaken wrench lay in her path. Before she knew it, she was face down on the cold, hard ground. A loud bang echoed throughout the still night.

Ed sat erect after the sound, scanning the room for the intruder. What he found was Winry attempting to pull herself together. He hissed under his breath, "_You idiot! You scared me half to death!_"

Hastily Winry puller herself off the floor and sputtered an apology. Her eyes stayed glued to the floor, for if she looked up, she knew the moment would shatter and be lost forever. Ed gazed confused at Winry, her actions and reasons boggling him. "Winry?" he asked, concerned. Still confused as to what reason she had for being downstairs this late, he stood up.

Winry could not take it much longer. She longed to gaze and lose herself in those two golden eyes of his. Mustering all the courage in her, she started puttering to the floor, "I-I…I'm n-not…"

Finally, after starting to get an explanation, Ed only managed to take a step before she cut him off. Winry grabbed onto his waist as if he were the only thing keeping her attached to the ground. Finally she got out, "I'm not letting you go!"

This outburst caught Ed off guard. Yes, he was used to her emotional fits, but this surely brought it to a new level. He just stood there, no idea how to react. Winry said again, between sobs, "I'm not letting you go back out there." She buried her head into his chest. Finally, feeling a bit of motion coming back into him, Ed could do nothing but put his arms around her and pull her in closer in attempted comfort.

So they stood there, bathed in the dim light of the lamp. Between Winry's sobs, the world was silent and still. The next five minutes seemed all but an eternity for both souls. There they stood, grasping onto each other, as if nothing else mattered, and right then, nothing else did. Still, the world held them, in all of its sorrow and joy.

Finally, after a long period of sanctified limbo, Ed sputtered out, "I'm sorry." His heart wretched. It was always him, always him to make her cry. Ed looked down to a head of bright sunshine blonde and thought about the tears that filled those blue-grey eyes. Yet still, he must carry on and not rest until he and his brother were complete again. Until then, he knew he would keep causing nothing but sorrow and grief for Winry.

Winry tried to relish the moment. She knew that Ed and Al were always involved with some life threatening, dangerous business. That was why she knew she must always keep this moment within her. Ed would never rest until he and Al were flesh and blood again; she understood this by now. It was just that Winry still wanted him there with her, to hide him from all the horrors he had known.

She finally pulled away from him. Ed started to say something, but Winry quickly snuffed out the thought by putting her finger on his lips. "I know, I know. Just make sure you keep coming back alive, ok?" Once again, Ed just sat there and looked at her. He just nodded at her and said, "Good night." After that, they went their separate paths until morning.

-----------------

The next morning, the Rockbells stood outside their front door, biding farewell once again to the Elrics. They tried to be cheerful and send them off with smiles and good tidings, but sorrow still crept into the air. "Good luck, boys. I have a feeling you're going to need it," said Pinako as she blew out a breath of smoke.

Winry kept her face on the ground. She did not want to come to face with parting from the boys another time, just to sit there and wait for more long, worrisome days. Last night she had promised herself that she would put on her happiest face so the boys did not feel bad, but thinking about them, gone, she just could not. Suddenly Winry heard a comment directed at her, and she snapped out of her depressing trance. "We'll come back Winry, just you wait and see." She looked up at Ed, who she determined to be the source. His look gave off a sense of "I'm sorry that I have to go, I really am," and yet a sense of "Don't worry about me, I will be fine." At last, she just nodded and smiled. All those times before she kept faith of their return, so she just had to keep that faith alive a little longer, before they could come home for good.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok ya, so it was crap. Deal with it. You read it. It's your fault. Haha. Well. I LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE feedback of anykind, so REVIEW! GO NOW AND REVIEW!


End file.
